These Feelings
by Tecna63
Summary: Based on the Early Script. Ever since the Christmas incident, Jack and Sally are best friends. But what are these feelings?


**A/N: Okay, so I actually just wrote this because the idea came to me. I remember reading the early, early script of The Nightmare Before Christmas, where originally Jack and Sally didn't kiss. They were in fact, strangers. Just one of those people that you see and know of but you never talk to, even if you want to. But anyway, that was there relationship. After hearing his lament, she began to feel, even care for him. Much like in the movie (expect, at least in my opinion, they had a very good friendship with each other) So yeah. But remember that nice little epilogue in the soundtrack but with 'four or five skeleton kids.' That was originally in there, to inform that they indeed, eventually, courted and married, and had kids. And so this is fanfic is based on that script, and how they actually got together. Enjoy C:**

After the Christmas incident, Jack and Sally had grown very close to one another. Their time at Spiral Hill had turned into time hanging out in the graveyard, which lead to having tea and pie at Jack's house. And she couldn't be happier. Dr. Finkelstein had (mainly under the influence of Jewel) was finally convinced that a girl, creation or not, needed space and freedom. Plus, no longer was she a stranger in the town; she was actually acknowledged. People waved and smiled has she waved back; greeting them.

And today wasn't any different. It was now early September, and Sally was heading over to Jack's house. She had a basket in her hand, filled with molded breaded and some wine; similar to the one fairly eight months ago. She thought about how much have changed since then. Heck, even she changed a little bit! She still wore her rag dress, her hair still long and red. Which Jacked admitted he liked; it was soft and appealing. But strangely, she seemed more _alive_. Her blue skin had more a of a glow to it now, the sparkle in her large, dark gray eyes now twinkled in the delight, hair swooshing wherever it went, her ruby plush lips always in a smile, and, indeed, she had grown some inches. Even her dress seemed a little tight in some areas…

So there she was, now on her best, and dearest friend's doorstep. She rang the doorknob, and like usual, it screamed. And like usual, she giggled at the sound of a little ghost dog's bark.

"Hush, zero!" A skeleton remarked. Her heart couldn't help but race, her stomach having butterflies and a goofy smile danced across her face when she heard his voice. What was the feeling? All she knew was that she liked it. Even though if strangely hurt sometimes….

A skeleton opened the door, thus realizing who it was, an ear-to-ear grin spread across his face.

"Sally! I didn't know you we're coming…" Sally frowned…He was probably busy.

"Oh, If I interrupted you or something, I can come back later!" The ragdoll assisted, looking down.

"No! No! Not at all, Sally. You know how much I love having your company. Please come in," He said with a smile, stepping back and gesturing toward the living room. She smiled, her cheeks turned red. Another thing; she just couldn't stop blushing around him. The ragdoll took his offered and stepped in the doorway. She loved his home; the fireplace, the armchair, _the loveseat_…all the pictures on the wall and few books on the coffee table. It felt so right to be there…

Stepping out of her thoughts, she placed the basket on the table and sat at the end of the loveseat.

"You brought a drink! I'll get some cups," he said, dashing over to the kitchen.

Sally signed. Something about him, in the past couple of months…just been so, appealing to her. Sure, he was always appealing to her, but as the weeks turned into months, and they started become closer and closer, so had her heart. He was a very wonderful person, in her opinion even if his people saw him as a terrifying, monstrous being; but deep down, he's just a little teddy bear. He was polite, sociable, silly, restless, _dashing_…There was definably more that meets the eye when it comes to this skeleton. But, Sally liked it that way. It was just who he is. Besides, Jack had said she was the only one who understood him. It was still very flattering that he took such a liking to her, he spent time with her and such, when she was sure she wasn't that worthy…

The Pumpkin King returned with two wine glasses and some pumpkin pie (the same one they made together a few days back)

"Here we are," He sat down everything, making himself a seat next to her. She smiled and opened the cork, and a butterfly came out; she had made it like that, it always amused Jack. And of course, nothing was different. She looked over and he was beaming.

"I was always love it when you do that, Sal." He said, taking the bottle and pouring them both a drink. Sally was silent, being more modest as usual. Jack was the first to speak. The tension In the air seemed so different…but in way that pleasured her.

"I was hoping you would come over, Sally. I was getting a little lonely…" He scooted closer.

"Well that's not a good thing, Jack. Nobody should feel lonely…I'm glad I can give you company." She smiled and sat up more.

"Indeed. And me too, I really like spending quality time with a girl as amazing as you," she blushed, and he winked. "You're the one who really understands, I told you that, haven't I, Sal?" She looked down in modesty and nodded, blushing. He chuckled. They both toasted, and drank. She sat down, putting her hands to her heart.

"Oh my, I really am sensitive." Jack chuckled; she was so adorable sometimes.

"A little buzz, I'm afraid?" She smiled and nodded her head, fiddling with her hands.

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon. Maybe if you ate, it'll help." They both locked eyes for a second, and Sally's heart felt like it exploded. She swore she saw the same expression on Jack's face too. Sally picked up the piece of pumpkin pie and started eating with a fork. She smiled.

"One of my favorite things to do with you, making desserts and such…" He chuckled and replied,

"Mine too, Sally. Though we thou tend to play more than cook," he winked, she giggled, remembering how they were covered in nothing but ingredients (due to having a kitchen war) during the process of making the pumpkin pie. They're time together were sometimes (okay, most of the times) very childish. But that's was just them; it was the way they liked it.

All of the sudden, Jack slowly put his arm around her. He even scooted closer, too! What was this? Her heart began to race more, but for an odd reason, she scooted toward him more. That's probably what must have encouraged him…

Sally put down her pumpkin pie and started to fiddle with her hands, she could since Jack staring at her. But for some reason why, she had a feeling it wasn't her _face_…He shifted movement a little bit, more like squeezing his thighs together. The king cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I had a dream about us, Sally."

"Really?" she asked, looking up. He looked…nervous.

"Would you like to hear it?" he asked, squeezing her arm a little bit, where is hand rested.

"Certainly," she had to fight the urge to rest her head on his shoulder…

"Well, it was just a normal day, and me and you were sitting on the couch, much like this…and we we're talking, you know, about stuff, we confessed something to one another." He paused; he clearly wanted to say something.

"Confess what? What would we confess about? We don't have many secrets…" He signed threw his nose. Almost like, out of frustration.

"I know, Sally, I know." She sensed his sudden distress. She turned to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. His arm moved down to her waist, grabbing her closer. She clutched onto his shoulder, their faces face to face, nose to nose. She half lidded her eyes.

"What happened in that dream, Jack?" she asked, pausing for a few seconds, "Do you want to tell me something?" She could feel him sign once more, leaning in closer. She wanted to smile, it felt so right. Butterflies were roaming freely across her stomach, her heart racing. Heck, the tension in the room told her he was the same way, too.

"I had this, _feeling_, since we grew extremely close, Sally. I don't know if you do, too," Knowing what he meant, she nodded her head.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he confessed. And now it was Sally's turn to sign, but not in frustration, but in bliss. Sally only replied with two words.

"Kiss me." And he did. It was the most wonderful feeling in the whole universe. And if she thought she was happy before, she was in absolute heaven. Both of her arms found their way to his neck, while his to her waist. They were so close together; not an inch apart; they couldn't even breathe. After just moments, they parted and looked at each other in eye, saying nothing, but yet saying more than they could ever dream. The both of them went back for more, and Jack, basically running on instincts, grew more and more on top of her with each passing second. He even had to remove one of his arms to grip him from completely falling on top of her. Which he didn't mind, but he was a gentleman, and he would never do that! Not yet, anyways…And not long after, probably after three minutes of nothing but kissing, his naughty little fork tone slithered out, tracing her ruby red lips. He felt her bolt a little, but sink back in the amazing embrace, allowing his entrance. Her little blue cloth tongue danced with his; her soft hands coming up to his skull. A moan of pleasure released from the back of the throat, which encouraged Sally to do more. They were both completely lost in their kiss.

It was about twenty minutes before they broke apart, completely off each other. The both of them we're panting, Sally's hair in a mess, along with some of her dress, which was pulled down by certain positions; and some of Jack's buttons were unbuttoned. They managed to look at each other, and to their dismay, they started laughing; laughing in celebration and bliss, in happiness. Which of course, just lead into another passion filled kiss. What could they say? They were so happy to finally confess _these feelings_…

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying and improving! I think...Okay, just to clear things up a bit. After a few months of friendship, Jack and Sally started growing feeling for each other. Jack, figured it out he was falling in love with her. And of course, having *romantic* dreams :P So, yes, I kinda made him a bit of a flirt in this…I write this just now, so and so far I think it's alright (for my way of writing things, mind you:P) But, yeah. Don't be afraid to tell me if I have any mistakes or what-not. I do appreciate any types of reviews C:**

**D/C: I own nothing! I wish I owned Tim Burton, though…that would be awesome :D **

**I would be like, DIRECT FOR ME! MAWHAWHAW! Okay, I'll shut up now with my weirdness…**


End file.
